Neko Neko Me!
by Rozabeth23
Summary: During an accident with her supposed best friend Izumi finds herself in a world far more different than she is used to. With a little help along the way, she will be the strongest little kitty to every strive for justice. watch out evildoers, this kitten has claws and she will be the greatest underground hero the world has ever seen. read her journey as she grows into a fierce cat.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

This is a female Deku story. One day during Kaachan's bullying, he takes few steps too far. She is now a Neko. She has Cat-like abilities and habits. She can also shape shift into an actual cat. Sometimes on accident and mainly when she's scared.

(break)

Chapter one: the day it all happened

"Kaachan, Stop!" Izumi yelled at her former best friend who turned against her when she turned four. She is now six years old.

"Shutup Deku, its your fault anyway. You should know better than to get in my way." He replied to her as he burnt her skin all over again.

she was littered in bruises and burns form all the bullying that has taken place. After not receiving a quirk it seemed as if the world turned against her. Her own mother couldn't even look at her without feeling disgusted. Izumi couldn't blame her. Her mother has lost a lot of friends because of having a defected daughter like her. Her father abandoned them two years ago after hoping she was a late bloomer was busted. He would always have a useless daughter. A daughter who would face the blunt hate of the world she was cursed to live in. The teachers never stopped her classmates from hurting her. It was the natural order of things for the strong to destroy the weak. She was the weak in their eyes. The world's eyes.

"please Kaachan" Izumi whispered as she backed away from him and closer the edge of a cliff. She was in the forest where they normally hang out but an aftermath of a villain attack had made the small ravine much grander. Calling it such seemed wrong.

"ha, 'Please kaachan' what a loser" a mindless follower of kaachan muttered as he watched the pathetic girl try to protect herself uselessly. He knew that the weak should never pretend to be strong. The strong were irritated by false predators.

"dammit Deku, quit acting like a victim. You knew what would happen when you try to make me look like a victim. What if a hero saw huh? I am going to be the greatest hero ever seen." He said and with one final hit the small green haired girl went tumbling off the cliff with a painful scream.

Bakugou was surprised by how long the scream sounded. The steam wasn't so far away the last time they visited. He looked over the ledge and looked down. It didn't look shallow; it was the opposite. The fall had to be that of a twelve story building. The thought that he may have killed someone, someone who he knew, hit him like an eighteen wheeler. He looked for a way to go check on her. Leaving his 'friends' above so he could see the one he knew longer.

"Deku" he yelled looking for his previous friend.

She was no where in sight.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

but there was a black cat lying on the ground with slightly charred fur.

"what the fuck" Bakugou said said as he reached for the crispy kitty. The cat looked up at him with familiar viridian eyes. She jumped up and backed away under the elevated root of a creepy oak tree.

"Deku is that you" Bakugou whispered in shock. That cat couldn't e his friend, she was quirkless.

Izumi didn't know what was going on, she thought she was having a nightmare. Her once friend has pushed her off a cliff, chased her down and became way larger than normal. Looming over her live a demonic giant. Reaching to grab her once, to do what can only be more torture. She hid in the convenient cave that was behind her trying to stay away from her monstrous friends.

"Hey Bakugou, is she alright? We didn't kill her right?" One of Bakugou's minions yelled from above distracting him for a moment and Izumi took off running, not even noticing that she was running with her hands and feet. Let alone in the form of a fluffy black cat with charred patches along her side.

"wait, Deku..." Bakugou said as she noticed the cat running and disappearing. He cursed colorfully and took off in her direction. That had to be her, he didn't know how but it had to be. Otherwise she disappeared into nothingness. Either way his quirkless friend had a quirk now. How she got the quirk he had no idea but he will make her tell him how. If she has been faking it all along and decided to wait to pull it over his eyes, he will kill her.

'_you almost did'_

an eerily voice whispered to him almost making him stop running. He just shook his head. He didn't mean for her to fall so far, he would never really hurt her. He was just helping her know her place. Otherwise she'll be stupid and ty for the hero course. He can't let that happen.

'_keep telling yourself that villain'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Izumi has never felt so scared. She was never a tall child but everything looks so big and bright. So scary. The trees that towered over her now appeared to be endless is height and the path she had followed seemed to go on forever. She just wanted to get home. It felt like she took the wrong path, she should be home by now. Thinking she was lost, Izumi turned and headed to the streets where signs could be found. If she was lost than she could ask for directions.

The closer she got to town the louder the noises became. She must be getting sick because the sounds were so loud, the made her ears twitched back in pain. She just shook her head and decided to hurry and when she did it was horrible. It was as if she shrunk. Everyone towered over her and the cars. They were monstrous. Even in a world of quirks, there shouldn't be so many giants. Something was wrong and Izumi didn't know what all she knew was that she was exhausted and hurt from all her accumulating injuries.

She ran down an ally to find a safe spot and hid behind a giant blue box. A large dumpster.

A loud thud was heard and she ran out afraid the object would hurt her. The sight she saw was rare. The illusive hero Eraserhead was taking down a villain whose hands were stained red. She wished she had her book so she could write everything down. He was so cool and even though he wasn't flashy like Almight he had a certain aura around him. The way he fought was like a dance. When he was finished police showed and took the villain away and Izumi wanted to ask the hero for his opinion on quirklessness.

"meow"

Izumi frowned that was not the sound that she wanted to make and why did she sound so much like a cat. She tried again and again with no success but she did acquire the heroes interest.

"Hello kitten" the hero said as knelt down and petted her between the ears. Ohh that felt nice, Izumi purred. Momentarily forgetting about her problems before yelping as she was picked up by the giant hero.

"You seem young to be without your mother." He said and Izumi nodded she wanted to go to her mama but the world seemed so confusing.

Eraserhead narrowed his eyes at the nod, finding it odd for a kitten to nod.

"are you lost?" another nod.

"are you a cat?" a shake no.

"are you a child?" a nod yes.

Eraserhead sighed and activated his quirk to see what he was dealing with. A runaway? A problem child?

Then Izumi felt herself begin to change back into a small child of six. She felt a little different though. She now had cat ears resting in her nest of ebony green hair and tail poking out from the back of skirt. She was littered in bruises and a few burn marks. She was incredibly skinny as well and smaller than most six year olds.

"What's your name?" Eraserhead asked this time.

"Izumi" then she gasped,

"I can talk and don't sound like a cat anymore. You're not as tall and scary anymore. Everything looks normal again." Izumi raddled on and Eraserhead quirked an eyebrow at her. Was this the first time she transformed and without knowing it.

"what is your quirk?" He asked her and Izumi fumbled with her skirt.

"I'm quirkless" She mumbled out fumbling with her shirt and Aizawa sighed.

"listen kid, you are not quirkless, maybe a late bloomer."

"but the doctor said I was because of an x-ray." Izumi said and Aizawa's eyes widened, that means this was force manifestation. Those were extremely rare and only happen in severe conditions.

"hey kid, how about you come with me for a moment and ill take you home. I need you to tell me everything before 'the world changed'." Aizawa said holding her hand and heading to a police department.

"I, I was following kaachan and his friends, we use to be friends before everyone else got their quirks. He started being mean and pushing me around because I am quirkless or I was?"

'bully, must have a powerful quirk' Aizawa thinks as he nods to the young girl.

"I didn't really mind because mom is always sad and kaachan is so bright, but this time I was pushed off a cliff and it hurt when I landed and when I woke up everything was large and scary. I thought it was nightmare kaachan looked so big towering over me and reaching out to grab me. I ran and ran and the world looked so different that I ended up here instead."

"and these burns?" Aizawa asked her.

"Kaachan sometimes lets his quirk off on me. I don't think he does it on purpose all the time."

"so sometimes?"

"it's a really cool quirk, explosions"

Aizawa frowned at that. Why did she think it was okay?

"Izumi, you no that its not right for him to use his quirk on you right?"

"because I have a quirk now?"

"even before that, he should not have done that. It is illegal quirk use and harming a civilian. It's the act of a villain."

"but no one ever told him to stop and he wants to be a hero."

'damn them' Aizawa thinks.

"did kaachan give you all these bruises as well" he asked looking her over a little more.

"Not all of them, some are from others." Izumi replied as they entered the building and went to Sansa Tamakawa's desk.

"Hey Aizawa, who you have here."

"I found a lost child who apparently just had a force manifestation. Is Naomasa here?" Aizawa asked as he pushed Izumi towards Sansa-san.

"Yes sir, he is in his office with Endeavour right now. property damage control." Sansa replied as he looked over at the young cat like girl.

"of course" Aizawa said as he sat down and Izumi followed him.

Sansa watched as Izumi squirmed and switched from trying to look into Naomasa's office to see Endeavour and trying to copy Eraserhead's posture. It was actually quite adorable especially with the way her ears would twitch and move. They were so expressive, more so than his own. Eraserhead looked at the girl as she was trying to copy him and her getting caught caused her ears to bend as low as they could and her cheeks to blush. Her tail shook side to side, making sweeping sounds making it easy for everyone to know that the young neko was in the room. This continued on for a few minutes until Endeavour finally exited the office.

Izumi stared at the hero with so many questions in her mind about the hero. Like if he always has a fire beard and if so how do you shave it from being too long. How long can he hold flames in the rain and ice. Could he take back the flames he throws and how about the destruction left in his wake. Her stare was intense and she opened her mouth to ask before realizing he already left.

Huh? He must be busy…

"lets go." Eraserhead said as they went into Naomasa's office.

The room was dimly lit with several lamps around the desk. The desk was covered in piles of paper and the man seemed to be forcing himself to straighten up. He looked tired to Izumi. There were two metal chairs in front of the desk where Eraserhead was already sitting down and looked at Izumi pointedly and she shuffled over to the chair beside him and fell on her face. She looked up embarrassed and sneezed. When she sneezed she transformed back into a cat. In small kitten form. She jumped onto the chair and transformed back into human form. Obviously lacking control of an adorable quirk.

"Well hello Eraserhead" Naomasa said with a small smile on his lips. The girl's antics were quite cute.

"This lost child has a force manifested quirk." Eraserhead informed and Naomasa frowned at that. Whenever anyone had a force manifested quirk, that means something bad has been happening for a while and in an effort to protect their lives they force activated a dormant gene that all humans have.

"I see, before we start we should alert the child's guardian and depending on certain facets of the situation we'll start on a plan to help young…" The detective paused and looked at the young girl.

"Midoriya Izumi" she said looking up at the detective and watching him cautiously. She hopes her mom doesn't get too upset at being called about her useless daughter.

"Midoriya-chan, please wait a minute while I contact your mother, you can go sit beside Sansa-san while we get this worked out okay?" Naomasa said with a calm tone and Izumi nodded and headed over the cat like man outside of the office. When she left the office Naomasa shut the door and called the mother. Eraserhead waited patiently, knowing that there was much more to discuss about the situation ahead.

"Hello Midoriya-san this is detective Naomasa with Musutafu police department. We found your daughter. (pause) no she did not cause any trouble. No she is not hurt. (pause) be that as it may, I would like you to come here and pick her up and I would like to speak with you. (pause) No, there isn't any charges on your daughter. (pause) It is just your daughter and the hero that found her. (pause) Yes I will see you when you get here Midoriya-san." Naomasa let out a breath as he hung up the phone.

"She will be here in 15 minutes give or take."

" I take it she didn't seem too concern on the phone." Eraserhead said and Naomasa nodded.

"asked why her daughter couldn't just walk herself home."

"hm"

"I am a little more worried about the situation."

"and the girl doesn't seem to have a high regard for her health either."

"when her mother gets here we will know more."

"but?"

"a force manifested quirk can be unpredictable and powerful. They have been known to influence the user quite drastically and on all documented cases they either die from insanity or depression."

"or"

"or they become villains who hate what society made them."


	2. Chapter 2

Neko Neko Me!

Previously on Chapter one our beloved Izumi manifested a cat quirk and met the underground hero Eraserhead. Now she is at the police department waiting for her mother to come get her. How will her mother react to her new changes? Did she ever notice all the bullying? What do the police and detectives have to say about her parenting? Will Izumi keep her mama?

Chapter two: Mama Mama it's me

Midoriya Inko was not a bad woman.

She was a strong-willed lady who was single with a quirkless little girl.

So what if the love of her life abandoned her after their little sunshine turned out quirkless.

So what if all her friends grew cold towards her for having a burden like Izumi.

Her daughter loved her no matter what happened.

If only she could be strong willed as well. If only she didn't cower like a little rat-angel. Her daughter is an angel no a brat or a rat. She loves her daughter who looks up at her with warm eyes. _When ever she wasn't trying to hide form you._

No, Inko loves her daughter. She just gets annoyed sometimes. She couldn't help but see HIsashi in her daughter when she smiled. A sad smile that reminds her of a door shutting in her face as she begged her husband not to leave her and their baby.

It wasn't Izumi's fault that Inko had to sacrifice her friendship with some of her older friends. Friends that looked at her daughter as if she carried a deadly virus. Friends that protested that their child didn't mean any harm whenever they hurt her Izumi.

Izumi just bruised really easily, she never even complained about it hurting.

The burns?

Katsuki is still learning. He is just so young.

So is Izumi, she will heal.

Inko looked up from the cutting board where she was chopping vegetables for dinner wondering where her daughter was. She looked at the clock. It was late but Inko didn't think too much of it because Izumi always came home and who would want a quirkless child? Not that Inko didn't like her daughter. She just found it to be difficult to care for her when she ruined everything for her.

As that thought the phone rang.

Ring

Ring

Unknown caller

Ring

Unknown caller

Ring

"Hello" Inko answered the phone

"Hello Midoriya-san this is detective Naomasa with Musutafu police department. We found your daughter." Found her? Inko didn't know her daughter was missing. Why would Izumi be at a police department? Such a troublesome child she has.

"What has my daughter done? Is she alright? She didn't cause too much trouble did she?" honestly that girl is nothing but trouble. Looking like Hisashi but being useless. Quirkless.

"No she did not cause any trouble. No she is not hurt." The detective said and Inko sighed but why else would her daughter be at the police department.

"Then why is my daughter at your department. Izumi is a smart girl! She knows her way home. She has never gotten lost before." Inko said with a strain in her voice. That child always causing her trouble.

"Be that as it may, I would like you to come here and pick her up and I would like to speak with you." The detective said and Inko went up in alarm.

Why would the police need to speak with her? Didn't he say that Izumi wasn't in trouble or cause any. What in the world is going on.

"Why would you need to speak to me? Did my daughter insult someone with her stalking? Are there any charges being made? I told that girl that it was a waste of time for her." Inko said with a bite on her tongue.

"No, there isn't any charges on your daughter." Inko wrinkled her nose trying to figure out what was going on. Was it only her child? What about the other kids she went out with?

"Is there anyone with my Izumi?" Inko asked the detective.

"It is just your daughter and the hero that found her." Inko sighed. She should have known it was a hero. That girl and hero obsession brought this onto her. The hero probably thought it was her fault the girl stalked heroes. Well that explains the talk. Obviously a quirkless girl couldn't be a hero and this raised some alarms.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Inko said as she turned the stove off and placed the vegetables in the fridge. "It'll be about fifteen minutes." Inko said as took of her apron holding the phone with her neck.

"Yes I will see you when you get here Midoriya-san." The detective said and Inko hung up the phone she placed it back on the hook and grabbed her coat and keys.

Izumi you better be prepared for a sever talking to baby, I can't keep having you ruin my days as well as everything else.

.

.

.

.

if only she knew what was in store for her instead

.

.

.

.

.

Midoriya Inko ran into the police department and found her daughter looking quite different than before. She now had cat ears, a tail, and seemed a little bit smaller. As she got closer her daughter stood up to greet her along with three figures standing nearby. One was a police officer with a head that resembled a cat, one was a man in dark clothing, and one was a man in a suit who she assumed was the detective.

"Izumi, what happened to you?" Midoriya asked her daughter as she stopped in front of the group.

"I'm sorry kaa-san" Izumi said with tears in her eyes. The tone her mother used was one she developed when irritated. She didn't mean to irritate her mother. Inko just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Why does her daughter have to cry all the time? and in this situation it didn't seem very helpful.

"Izumi stop crying and focus" Midoriya asked with a false kindness, she didn't want to appear bad in front of all these officers.

"Midoriya-san lets take this into my office I have a few questions I need to ask as well as information on your daughter's new … situation." Detective Naomasa said as he led the confused woman to his office. Before they could go in they heard Izumi hiccup, well it started off as a hiccup and turned into a meow. Midoriya Inko looked back and in the location of where her daughter was a small black kitten with familiar green eyes. Was that her daughter? The detective led her into the room and shut the door.

"Have a seat Midoriya-san, I have a few questions to ask about your daughter. How long have you noticed your daughter being bullied?"

"bullied? Izumi isn't being bullied she just plays rough with the other kids." A lie

"Have you ever seen the bruises or burn marks, they seem quite painful?"

"There's really not that many to be concerned about" A lie.

"Have you taken your daughter to get medical care for some of the injuries she accumulated?"

"Not in a while no, I didn't think I needed to." The truth.

Noamasa paused. That was a selfish answer in regard to her child's health she didn't think she needed to have the burns looked after and from the scarring, you could tell some were third degree burns.

"Do you know where she gets the burns from?"

"yes Mitsuki-chan's son, Katsuki Bakugou. They have been friends since birth pretty much." Truth

"Did you ever think to talk to Mitsuki about the burns on your daughter?"

"I don't think the burning was intentional, Bakugou is still learning control." Truth

"how do you feel about your daughter?"

"she's my daughter, I love her." A lie.

"has she ever came to you for help?"

"no." a lie.

"do ever feel like hurting your daughter?"

"of course not!" a lie

"have you ever intentionally hurt her?"

"No" a lie.

"Midoriya-san, my quirk gives me the ability to tell when someone is lying and from the answers you gave, I find it difficult to allow you to take Midoriya-chan back into your home." Naomasa said after hearing Izumi has been in danger from her own mother.

"What? I am all she has. You can't do this to her." Midoriya-san yelled at the detective.

"I am doing this for her own well being we will inform of a court date of where we can determine if you can become capable of taking care of your daughter. I will also be sending a social worker to collect a few of her things for the time being until this court comes to pass."

"you can't be serious; I am her mother."

"that is not all. Your daughter has undergone a force manifested quirk and she needs to be under special supervision. While she is under the effect of her condition she needs to have a stress free home. A home where bullying is tolerated and love is absent will not benefit her."

"but I do love my daughter." Inko said and the detective sighed.

"you are lying." He told her and her eyes filled with tears.

" I I try to love her but its so hard loving a quirkless child. She is the reason Hisashi left." She explained to the detective.

"kaa-san?" the small voice of the younger Midoriya startled both of them. They turned and saw the young girl opening the door and an exasperated Sansa-san.

"Where is Eraserhead?" Naomasa asked sansa-san.

"Kaa-san you don't love me?" Izumi asked with tears in her eyes.

"baby, I try but its hard to love someone so worthless. But know that you have a quirk I'm sure I can love you. Maybe daddy will come back." Inko said as if forgetting that she was under suspected child abuse and was being separated from the girl whose heart she was breaking.

"Midoriya-san" Naomasa yelled at her. How could she say something to her own young impressionable daughter.

"Sansa-san take Izumi to the social worker." Eraserhead came back with a headache in the works. You go to the restroom and comeback to a scene like this.

(break)

Naomasa sighed as he slumped in his chair after Midoriya Inko finally left. She was definitely crazy. She thought it was fine that her quirkless daughter was abused daily and was happy that she had a force manifestation. Eraserhead didn't make it any better with his comments.

"_What kind of sham or a mother are you?"_

"_you even told her no one would want a quirkless child, no one will ever want a heartless monster for a mother!"_

"_You don't deserve to have the love that child holds for you."_

"_Naomasa you should get Psychological evaluation done on this woman for what she has said to and about her daughter."_

"_who do I think I am? Are you serious I am a hero saving this girl from you."_

A psych evaluation is probably going to happen though and going all this paperwork on court custody and child abuse is going to take a while to sort out.

(break)

Midoriya Inko was found guilty of child neglect and found mentally ill.

Midoriya Izumi was put up for adoption in a different area to separate her from past bullies and to give her a new environment.

Midoriya Izumi's previous school is being investigated for quirk discrimination and for allowing illegal quirk use of minors.

Bakugou Katsuki is being evaluated mentally for causing a force manifestation quirk.

Midoriya Inko has been placed in a mental institution and is currently rooming with a Mrs. Todoroki Rei.

Authors Note:

Okay I am torn in what direction is next. Here are a few path ideas I am thinking on not sure which one I will choose. Some of these are just ideas that will not even be considered but I thought would be a fun skit

**PATH A **

Present Mic and Eraserhead adoption Interview:

A lovely couple looking to invite a small child into their home of two professional heroes. They Currently have three cats and work odd schedules. Understandable considering their heroes. They would love to invite Izumi into their house because they believe she should join their family Aizawa is already emotionally vested and the cat lover having a cat daughter sounds like a recipe for success. Present Mic finds Izumi to be adorable but is afraid she will love Aizawa more because he saved her.

"_What is going on with all the cats"-M_

"_just ignore it"-A_

"_where is Izumi"-M _

"_she is surrounded by the cats they like her"-A_

"_I don't see her"-M_

"_she's in cat form"-A_

"_Where?"-M_

"_papa"-I_

_CRASH_

"_daddy I killed papa"-I_

"_he'll live"-A_

**Path B **

Sansa Tamakawa

I live alone but would love to have a daughter in my catified house. I have thirteen cats and all the pathways will allow Izumi to explore and get used to her quirk. I also find her to be a sweet girl and I would love for her to have a simple life that she can enjoy. I think it would be nice for such a harmful past to be improved where all she can be is child to grow into whatever she wants to be.

If this path is chosen Shinshou Hitoshi will be adopted by Eraserhead and Present Mic and have a higher chance of becoming the love interest

"_Daddy I made my first friend, She said that my ears were cute."_

"_aw that's nice Izumi-chan do you want to help me set the table. Were having Cat-sudon"_

"_you mean kasudon, my favorite."_

"_yes lil kitten"_

"_can you quit the cat puns dad."_

"_I don't know what you meaaan-ow"_

_O_O_

**Path C**

Eraserhead, present mic and their adopted son Shinshou Hitoshi

Eraserhead is wanting to adopt another child. Present Mic is all for it and Hitoshi is not sure how to accept having another child in the family what if they decide to get rid of him.

"_hi big brother"_

"_hi big sister"_

"_lil brother?"_

"_lil sister?"_

"_umm…"_

"_boo"_

_._

_._

_._

"_You are a pretty cat how do you turn back"_

_[dad, my brother made me a cat] Izumi meowed and clawed at the bedroom unable to get out._

"_you can turn back right?"_

_{I hate you so much brother right now. Dad help I want to be in human form again}_

"_I'm sorry?"_

_SCRATCH_

"_DAD"_

"_what is with you two…Izumi"_

_switch back_

"_dad he scared me and-_

"_dad she scratched me out of nowhere-_

"_I just wanted to turn back and he was laughing_

"_I wasn't laughing_

_Aizawa rubbed his head. Why did he want to have two young children in his house at the same time._

"_go tell your Papa I have a headache" he said as he became a yellow caterpillar and escaped._

**Path D**

Endeavour and his family

I would like to take this opportunity to adopt poor Ikumi into my household for the sake of her well being. A force activated quirk should be observed by heroes to make sure she knows where is society she should stand.

"_I'm his charity case"_

"_probably"_

"_and you're his punching bag?"_

"_no his 'legacy'"_

"_why did you use quotation?"  
_

"_He's an asshole"_

"_Shouto how could you that to our new sister we need to love each other-_

"_I don't want to hear it Fuyumi."_

"_I'm sorry Ikumi"_

"_its Izumi"_

"_I'm sorry" _


	3. Chapter 3

Neko Neko Me!

Chapter three: a new home

Name: Izumi Midoriya Sansa

Location: Taito

Best friend: Hatsume Mei

Love Interest: Shinsho Hitoshi

Family: Inko Midoriya(currently receiving medical care) Sana Tamakawa (Father) Sansa Harumei (Aunt{oc})

House: 2 bedroom apartment

Quirk development: Can turn into a small cat, has cat ears and tail, can see in the dark and cat like reflexes, further discoveries in quirk relation

Quirk negatives: hatred of water, catnip effects her, loves yarn too much

Age: 12

Chapter three: A new home

(break)

Izumi woke up hugging her homemade Eraserhead doll that her aunt Harumei made her when she was little. It was her favorite toy and Eraser head was her favorite hero. She may have fuzzy memories from when she first got her doll but it was her favorite and she cannot sleep without it. It had button eyes and the scarf was slightly frayed. The material was soft and super plushy and Izumi loved hugging it. In cat form she roll around all over it and make sure it smelled like her.

FlASBACK

"_Izumi!" Tamakawa yelled as his daughter in cat form was resting on a panel of the ceiling fan barely holding onto a suspicious smelling Eraserhead doll his sister made. She had way to much energy and the little girl who normally never caused any trouble was ignoring him and slowly destroying the living room._

"_I'm sorry Tammie" Harumei said to her brother as she watch the effect of the cat nip on the little girl._

"_Why did you spray it with catnip?" he asked as he watched the panel that began to bend ever so slightly._

"_Well we always loved the smell of catnip and since she has a cat quirk I thought she would enjoy it, apparently it has a different effect on her." She replied_

_Catnip is a soothing smell to them and helps them relax and if too much makes them feel high but for Izumi it is like lighting a live wire in the girl. _

"_No more catnip in this house" He replied as he tried to take the doll from her and got his hand scratched._

"_Even on special occasions?" She asked and he turned to look at her with very serious cat eyes._

"_Ever"_

"_what about when she is older?" _

"_Harumei"_

"_Fine I'll behave… for now," Harumei said as she took the toy to the wash and was out of the room before the kitten could jump down after her. _

FLASHBACK END

"Izumi! Are you up?" Her papa yelled from the other side of the apartment.

"Yes papa" Izumi hollered back as she rolled out of her bed and began to get dressed for school. Her hair was in reverse bob haircut and her ears were easily seen. Her skirt had a very small slit in the back for her tail and she had a small cat shaped locket around her neck. It held a picture of her and her dad in it and on the reverse side the words "Best Family fur ever." were engraved. After she finished putting on her cat eared socks she headed out of her room and towards the dining area.

"Hi Kitten, are you hungry?" Her papa said as he smiled in his cat like way. Izumi nodded with a smile and ate her mackerel. Izumi's favorite food group was fish. When she was finished her papa took her to school in his cop car.

"Now kitten are you excited for your first day at school" Izumi has been home schooled since the incident and this will be her first year back. She will be entering the first year of Junior high. Her intelligence placed her in 1-A at Taito Junior High.

"mmh." Izumi mumbled because her past experience in school wasn't very positive.

"it'll be okay kitten; this school is different this area is different. I am sure that you will have a nice time and I will be back to pick you up after school. I love you." Her papa said giving her a side hug.

"Love you too papa." Izumi replied and returned the hug.

"Off you go kitty-cat, have a purrfect day furball." He said ruffling her head being mindful of her delicate ears.

"You're the furry one!" Izumi said getting out of car giggling before getting nervous as the cop car drive off from the school. She took a deep breath before she headed towards the school gates. The school seemed to grow bigger and scary as she looked at it and saw a dozen of Katsukis' in disguise just waiting to hurt her with different quirks.

"Oh what a cute kitty!" Someone said alerting of Izumi that she accidently morphed into her cat form, before the person could pick her up she transformed back.

"Sorry, I turn into a cat when I'm nervous or embarrassed ." Izumi replied blushing in embarrassment when talking to the pink haired girl.

"that's alright, I am Hatsume mei! I will be the greatest inventor the heroes will ever know." The pink haired girl said grabbing the neko's hands.

"you are really unique I would love to design something that transforms with you when you change." She said in enthusiasm making Izumi blush from all the positivity from someone her own age who isn't hating on her.

"That sounds nice I have a few ideas as well in regarding to the experiments I do around my quirk; my name is Sansa Izumi." Izumi said and Hatsume grabbed her hands.

"Izumi-chan" Hastumei said grabbing her hands (Izumi squeaked at being addressed familiarly so fast.) "I have so many ideas that have to do around quirks as well. I would love to go over it we should totally meet up after school speaking of which time to blast."

"Blast?" Izumi tilted her head and Hastume pressed a button attached to a cord leading to her backpack zooming them in to find out'to the school and somehow right into an empty classroom.

Izumi groaned and she looked around she hope they weren't in trouble but in technicality it wasn't public quirk use. She turned to Hatsume after hearing her mumble about a terrific test run.

'terrific? What is a bad test run? Why does she have a bad feeling that she has no choice but-' Izumi thought was interrupted by the loud shouts coming from the hallway.

"what 's going on?"

"Is that smoke?"

"Did anyone hear that?"

"Should we alert the heroes"

"Don't be worried the teacher will investigate?"

"Hurry lets pick are seats before others arrive!" Hatsume said dragging her to the window seats.

"Umm. Hastume-chan…" Izumi started as she was sat beside the crazy person she has just met.

"call me Mei! Izumi-chan" Hatsume corrected her.

"I'm not sure how comfortable I feel about that right now." Izumi said with an awkward smile.

"you'll get use to it if you use it." Hatsume replied with a shining smile.

"that's not what I mean" Izumi deadpanned.

A teacher came in the room.

"Hi girls I'm glad to see you are early, have you seen anything weird lately?" the female teacher asked the two young ladies that were already seated in the room.

"umm-" Izumi started but her newly self-proclaimed friend interrupted her.

"Nope" Hastume said interrupting Izumi with her unbelievable confidence. Izumi starred at her in compete shock.

"must be some kids playing around, they should really respect the laws" the teacher said before informing the staff and other students.

"Hatsume-"

"Call me Mei"

"Umm Mei-san, why did you lie?"

"what are you talking about we didn't see anything weird."

"ah." Izumi smiled at her ',so she is oblivious'.

The class began filling up and Izumi didn't feel cornered this time. There was no animosity even though people did keep staring at her for some reason. During the class her and Hatsume answered the majority of the questions. No one even attempted to trip her when she went to write an answer on the board, in fact when she nyahhed in a sneeze the majority of the class awed at her. When she went to sit down her new friend told her she was the cutest kit-cat person she knew in fact the only one she knew. Before they knew it, the class was over and lunch was beginning.

"So Izumi-chan where are you from?" Mei-san asked her during lunch. She was eating a homemade lunch consisting of rice balls, omelets, and surprising large amount of chocolate.

"mhmm, I don't remember." Izumi replied chewing on a bite out of her tuna sandwich.

"Huh, how come?" Mei-chan asked.

"I remember some of the things but I have always been bad with directions kind of. I never really paid attention to street signs and often take the wrong route anyway. After I was taken from mom, I realized that the place I called home was unknown to me. I don't remember the name of that city, only that it was a bad place for me." Izumi said after swallowing.

"oh, what happened?" Mei-chan asked somewhat taken aback but still a tad bold.

Izumi frowned as she tried to think about that. She still loved her mother but she knew that the love she held was not reciprocated. She also knew that it played a part in the transformation that she loves but knows that it was considered a negative occurrence. She was unsure how to reply about it.

"my mom, she is hospitalized in a special hospital." Izumi replied after much thought

"Oh…. Who's your favorite hero?" Mei-chan asked trying to change the subject.

"Eraserhead! He is the best" Izumi said with a beaming smile.

"who is he?" Mei-chan asked looking confused.

"Mei-chan! He is the most amazing underground hero there is. He has the ability to cancel or 'erase' most quirks with amazing combat skills. I'm sure he could be number one if he didn't dislike the spotlight. He is the one who rescued me and is the super nice. He even checked up on me after my mom's court case. And have you seen his attack weapon, it is so cool!" Izumi began to ramble.

" Wait, is he the scarf hero I saw in one of the underground page." Hatsume asked

"Yes, it's so hard to get info on him even though he is so amazing." Izumi agreed.

"I really love hero attack weapons, that why my favorite hero is Powerloader is my favorite. Have you seen the variety of his attack weapons! You know he makes all of own attack weapons." Mei-chan also rambled.

"yes and he is really cool. I wish I could be a hero worthy of his creations." Izumi said at the same time as Mei-chan said

"I really wish I could make something worthy of a hero as well."

They looked at each other for a minute before smiling and laughing.

"I'll make you your support gear." Mei-chan decided.

"I'll try to be a hero worthy of it." Izumi replied with a smile before they heard a bell ring and return to class. Class went along well with Izumi and her new friend. You might wonder about the classmates but because of the loud rambling and intellect they kept their distance. The two were in a league the others had no idea how to access at least on the first day of class. When the school ended Izumi's Tama-papa picked her up in his cop car.

"Hi Kitten how was your first day of school?" Her papa asked her.

"Papa, I made a friend." Izumi replied with a smile.

Tamakawa smiled at his adopted daughter and drove off from the school and headed home with some fresh Sushi for super.

Authors note:

Sorry it took me so long to continue the next installment of the story. I decided to take a course and become a certified activity director at my LTC facility. I was also unsure of how to set up the lay out of how I wanted the story to continue. I also drew an image of how I want her future hero outfit to look. Thank all of you for all of your comments and continued support.

blaunikate/art/jFkvsxsnRmaw3oF8DSVP6A-thumb-1c3-825482777?ga_submit_new=10%3A1577915371


End file.
